1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight light emitting device with a flexible substrate member.
2. Background Information
In recent years, LED modules and COBs (chip on boards) using LEDs of a shell shape type or a SMD type are started being used. But such LED modules and COBs require sufficient heat dissipation in order to prevent deterioration in the light emitting efficiency and shortening of life time of the LEDs and the chips. For this reason, various ways of improvement in heat dissipation, such as the use of aluminum plates which have high thermal conductivity for the substrate member to mount the LEDs or the chips, or arrangement of heat-transfer layer made of graphite etc., on the back-surface of such substrate members are presently being studied (for example, see JP 2003-100110A and JP 2012-3907A).